The Victim of Mischief
by DNAngelFangirl
Summary: Post-Thor, Post-Avengers, and Pre-Thor 2. Loki escapes captivity on Asgard and returns to Earth. Only to hide from Thor and Odin by staying with me. Rated T for mild violence, mild language, and VERY mild sexual themes. Loki x Me. Read and Review! Enjoy!
1. Prologue: Chance Encounter

Prologue: Chance Encounter

It was a peaceful October night in Arizona. The sky was clear and painted with small white stars as the full moon lit the night. Barely a single car passed by mine as I drove. The only thing I heard as I drove was the songs playing on the radio. My night class had just gotten done and I had to drive to my parent's house in order to pick up my project for my afternoon class the next day. Now I was driving back to my own apartment for some well-deserved rest.

"I can't believe I forgot my project for tomorrow at my parent's house!" I said to no one in particular. Sighing, I added, "At least I remembered today." I looked in the back seat quickly to look at the drawing I pasted on a black board for my Typography class.

Just as I stopped at a stoplight, my radio began to create a tiny bit of static. I ignored it for the most part, but I couldn't ignore it any longer as my entire radio emitted static.

"What the heck…?" I said as I changed the channels. Every single one was the same thing: major static. "What's going on?"

A bright light shone through the sky and I shielded my eyes. My entire car shook as a huge gust of wind passed by. I managed to open my eyes and I could not believe the sight.

A huge cylindrical rainbow light fell from the sky into the open field to my right and lightened all that was around it. No other cars were around, so I was possibly the only one who saw it.

It stopped suddenly and everything went back to normal. Well, as for me, I could hear my heart pounding and adrenaline flowed quickly through my veins. My mind fought over two different decisions: should I go investigate what happened there or just keep going like nothing happened at all? I kept trying to find pros and cons to both of those things.

"Screw it," I pressed on the gas and turned right down the road next to the field. I guess you could say curiosity killed the cat.

I parked my car and I got out, leaving the car unlocked. I made my way through the tall grass to the site of the strange light. My muscles tensed and my breathing became shallow as I came closer and closer with each step. Once I got to the site, I stopped and my breath caught in my throat at what I discovered.

A body lying face down.

"Oh my…" was all I managed.

What do I do?! There was a possible murder and the suspect just dumped the body here! And I was the one who witnessed it. Or maybe I was just tired and I was just imagining things. My head began to hurt as I kept thinking of what possibly happened. I sighed in relief as I saw and heard them breathing.

My eyes scanned the body once again. All I saw was the back of their head, which was hidden behind black shoulder length flipped hair. They wore a black jacket, split into six parts from the waist down, with golden armor on their right shoulder. Nearby was a golden scepter with two silver pointed blades and a small blue ball between, glowing.

"Hey," I knelt down to the person, placing my hand on their shoulder. "Are you alright?"

After I shook their shoulder a bit, I heard a small groan escape their lips, which made me jump. I backed away to allow them a bit of room to sit up, revealing themselves to be a male. He sat in a kneeling position and placed a hand on his head.

I took this time to take in more of his outfit. It was like something out of an anime. He wore all black with golden and green accents. He had golden armor attached to his wrists and ran the length of his forearm.

His face is what caught me off-guard. The man's face had narrow cheekbones and a thin mouth. His eyes were a striking green color that took my breath away. His hair was slicked back to create what I saw when he was face down. There was no doubt about it: he was beautiful.

I saw him move his lips and I shook my head a bit to snap out of my thoughts. "Excuse me?"

"Where am I?" he spoke with an English accent, laced with poisonous honey.

"Oh." I replied. "You are in Arizona."

"Where?" he looked at me, his eyes practically glowing.

"You are in the state of Arizona, located in the United States of America." I made sure I spoke each word clearly. Geez, it was lke talking to a child. What happened to this guy? Did he hit his head hard enough to forget a few things?

"So, I am currently located on Midgard, am I correct?" the man looked around, as if he were looking for something. He smiled and picked up his scepter, looking it over as if he were checking to see if it were damaged.

"Midgard?" I asked in a confused tone.

Sighing with an annoyed tone, the man stood up. "Am I on Earth or not, mortal?!" he practically yelled.

I stood up as well. "Yes!" I almost lost it. "Answer me this: Who are you and where are you from?"

The man looked at me, standing straight. "I am Loki of Asgard."

"Loki…" the name rolled off my tongue like it was natural to me. "Why does that sound familiar…?" I gasped and took an involuntary step back. "You were the one who almost leveled Manhattan!"

Loki smirked in a way that seemed to weaken my knees a bit. "That was indeed me. If it were not for those damned Avengers, I would have been crowned this world's king."

I remembered that story. A set of six "unique" individuals came together in order to stop these freaky-looking alien things from leveling the city. They successfully stopped the invasion by closing the portal the aliens used to get to Earth and Iron Man helped to place a nuke in the portal. The bomb blew up the base, killing all the aliens and almost Iron Man himself.

I looked up and saw Loki beginning to walk off. Managing to catch up to him, I asked, "Where are you going?"

"If I know Thor and Odin, they will be on my tail quickly if I do not find a place to hide." He replied without looking at me.

I felt bad for this guy. Sure, he looked _exactly _like the guy who tried to take over the world, but I doubted it. He must have hit his head hard when he fell in the field. Now that rainbow light show, that is a mystery itself. My eyes fell on his waist and I noticed his free hand covering something. The area surrounding it was darker than the rest of his outfit and I saw a bit of red coming through his hands.

"What is wrong with your waist?" I pointed to the area in question.

"As I escaped, I had to fight off a few guards. One of them managed to stab me in my waist," he never lifted his hand off the wound.

"Oh," I sighed, then stopped walking alongside the man. "I got an idea." I said out loud.

Loki stopped and turned to me. "And what is this idea of yours, mortal?"

I crossed my arms. "First, my name is not 'mortal'. My name is Allyson. Second, my idea is that you stay with me for a while or until Thor and Odin come to get you or whatever." Loki looked me over. I bet he was thinking I was a crazy person or something. Well, I am not. I mean, he's the one wearing this cosplay-looking outfit and calling himself Loki, the guy who almost took over our world!

"I guess I could stay for a while," he sighed. "I do appreciate this. But don't think that I am going to spare your life in the future because of this." He hissed at me in a threatening tone before walking back the way we had come.

I followed him. "My car is over there." I began to walk to it. "We don't have to walk all the way there. Besides, if we walk, we'd be there in the morning!"

Loki's face never moved from its blank stare as I unlocked the doors and climbed in the driver's side. The man climbed into the passenger's side, which barely fit him due to the fact his scepter, which stood as tall as my waist, never left his hand.

"Um, do you want to put your scepter in the back?" I asked, turning the car on and placing my seatbelt on. "You'd have more room that way."

"I do not think that is a very well-thought out plan," he gazed at the object as I turned around and headed back to my apartment. "If someone were to attack us, how would I be able to quickly protect myself from harm?"

"That is true." I mused, getting on the highway.

The car was filled with silence. Loki stared out the window most of the time, and the rest he kept checking his scepter. I still had my doubts. There was no way in the world that this guy was the one who destroyed New York. And that light show was just a show.

Right?

"I do not understand…" the sound of his voice made me jump, my hands moving the steering wheel in the process. Luckily we were a few streets away from my apartment.

"What?" I asked.

"My scepter is powered by the Tesseract. If I were to successfully travel to another world, I would be teleported to a nearby source of the Tesseract."

"In English, please?" I said, turning into the parking lot.

"Meaning," he exaggerated. "My scepter would have to locate another source of energy powered by the Tesseract and teleport me within a mile of that."

"Got it," I nodded as I pulled into my spot and turned the car off. I checked my phone and groaned. "It's 11:30. And here I thought I would be home by eleven." I pushed a button underneath my steering wheel, popping the trunk open, and climbed out of the car. "We're here." I collected my purse and, locking my door, I closed it.

I looked up at Loki, who had already stepped out of the car. "If you wouldn't mind, but could you press that little nub in the door until it's down?"

The man looked at me with an eyebrow raised. "And why would you ask me to do such a thing?"

I walked around to the trunk, rolling my eyes only when he couldn't see my face. "It's to lock the door. I can't do it automatically since this car is ten years old. So I have to do it manually." I grunted as I lifted my kit out of the car.

"Do you always have a suitcase located in the back of your automobile?" he pondered as I closed the trunk.

I snorted. "That was my exact thought when I first for this thing. But it is not a suitcase. It is my kit for school. I attend the Art Institute of Phoenix in their Graphic Design program. This kit hold huge sketchpads and more that I need in order to pass school. I'll show you inside if you like." I headed to the front door of the complex and Loki followed.

We boarded the elevator and I pressed the button to tell the elevator to go to the second floor. There were four floors for my complex, and I am lucky the elevator is not broken. If it were, I'd have to carry a ten pound kit (give or take) down two flights of stairs. Arriving on the second floor, I stepped out of the elevator, my kit in tow, with Loki not far behind. I leaned my kit up against the wall and unlocked the door to my apartment.

"Here we are," I said, entering my apartment and placing my kit and bags on my desk. "Sorry if it's not up to 'Asgardian' standards."

It was a nice small home. When you walked in, you were standing in a small hallway before entering the living room where my desk was located. The couch was up against the right wall with a television parallel to that. From there, the kitchen was located on the right and a set of sliding doors lead out to a small balcony was placed nicely between the television and the couch. To the left was a hallway that leads to the two bedrooms, each one located on both sides and each having a bathroom of its own. I took the bedroom to the right and the other one was just a spare I used to place my art. All the floors were tile and wood, depending on the room. At the end of the hallway was a third small bathroom with a sink, toilet, and a small shower. All the rest had a separate bath, shower, two sinks, and a toilet in a small room off to the side.

"It shall do nicely." Loki nodded in approval, placing his scepter on the couch and began to remove his cloak.

That is when I saw it. His wound was not looking too well. Blood stained his outfit and one could not even see his peachy skin through the sliced clothing. The wound was a deep red and small streams of blood trickled out of it. With each wrong move, I heard Loki hiss softly and the wound spat out a small bit of blood.

"Let me help you with that," I said, making my way to the small bathroom.

"That will not be necessary." I heard his cloak drop on the couch.

"No arguing with me!" I yelled as I grabbed some washcloths, a roll of bandages, and a bowl of water. I made my way back to the living room to see that Loki had taken a spot on the couch. "You are my guest, so I need to take care of you."

"I will be fine. I can use magic to heal this and it shall be fine with no problem at all!" he held his hand over his wound, as if he were attempting to heal it. After a minute, nothing happened.

"Damn." He cursed. "The Allfather must have drained my powers. It may take a few months for my body to fully recover them as I am on Midgard and not in Asgard."

Rolling my eyes, I placed the contents in my hands on the table. "Then I'll tend to it. But I need a better look at it, so you need to remove your shirt."

"And why in Hellheim should I listen to a mere mortal, such as you?" he glared at me.

"Because if it weren't for me, then you'd probably be dead." I retorted.

His laugh filled the apartment, echoing off the walls multiple times. "Oh, how you mortals make me laugh. I cannot die! I'm a god! The God of Mischief and Lies, to be exact!"

"Well then, Mr. God of Mischief." I mocked him. "You are living under my house, so you're going to be living under my rules! Now I say to take off the shirt and let me tend to your wound!"

With a swift move that the naked eye could not register, Loki stood from the couch, grabbed both my wrists, and pinned me to the wall next to the television. I struggled under his power, but he never budged.

"You listen here, mortal," he hissed in a low voice. "No one tells me what I can or cannot do. Especially not a mortal like you. I can easily turn you into dust if I could. I killed that fanboy Phil Coulson very easily and I can do it to you too. I chose to be here since you were nice enough to offer shelter to a god like me. But if you keep telling me what to do, I shall take my scepter and stick it right through your heart." He use one hand to hold my wrists and the other tapped just below my collarbone. "Do you understand?"

I gulped and nodded. He released me and I fell to the floor as he took his spot on the couch. My whole body shook like a leaf and my eyes were wide as I stared at the man. He was insane! I should report him to the police…but I couldn't. 'Oh yeah! I want to report a homicidal god in my house. His name is Loki and he is the God of Mischief and Lies.' Yeah, I'd probably be the one arrested.

I managed to slowly rise to my feet. "You could…at least let me take a look at it and place a bandage on it so nothing else gets blood on it." I said, walking over to the table.

Loki's emerald eyes bore into mine, as if he were trying to steal my soul. His mouth was tight and he sat unmoving for a moment. "I suppose you are correct. I do need a maid." he shrugged and stood, pulling at the ends of his shirt. He tossed it to the floor and sat back down, arms lining the back of the couch. I could feel my face get hot as I examined his torso. It was perfectly toned and curved with a hint of abs peeking out of his stomach. The site of his injury almost covered up his entire stomach with dry and fresh blood.

"I am not a maid." I picked up a washcloth and placed it into the water. I sat next to him and began to wash off his wound. He hissed when I neared the cut and I chose to steer clear of that in fear of what he may do to me.

"So," I grabbed the bandages as Loki opened one eye. "How old are you, if you don't mind me asking."

"After a few thousand years, you kind of stop keeping track anymore." He winced as I wrapped his wound.

"I see," I sighed as I tied the bandage off.

"And how old are you, mortal?" he asked.

"Again, my name is not 'mortal'. It's Allyson," I retorted. "And I am eighteen years old."

He nodded and then stood up. "I am going to retire for the evening. Good night," he walked off with his clothing and scepter in tow, closing his door.

I barely slept that night. My mind kept thinking of Loki and the many questions I have for him. "I'll ask him tomorrow, I guess…" I muttered as I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 1: The First Day

Chapter 1: The First Day

The morning sun flowed in through the window and fell upon my face. My eyelids shut tight before fluttering open, revealing my grey-blue eyes to the new day. I sat up and stretched, yawning while rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. I glanced over at my clock and found it to read 10:00. Crap. I needed to get ready quick if I intend on making it to school on time.

"What a strange dream," I told myself, recalling the night before. I met Loki in the middle of a field late at night and I even allowed the stranger into my house! Chuckling at the crazy thought, I climbed out of my bed and made my way to the door.

"Good morning," I heard a voice greet me as I opened my bedroom door with closed eyes.

I opened my eyes. "Good mo-OH MY GOD!" I screamed as I turned around, shutting my eyes again.

It wasn't a dream, but that wasn't the reason I screamed. Loki had just come out of his room all wet, like he had just taken a bath. With no towel. Basically, he was standing in the hallway, stark naked. Luckily, I hadn't seen too much since I turned quickly, but I just saw enough to know he wasn't wearing anything.

"Why in the world do you not have a towel on?!" I demanded.

"I find the reason mortals use a waste of material to dry themselves after bathing very impractical," Loki replied to me. "Besides, I find them inconvenient for myself."

"Do the people on Asgard use them?" I inquired.

"Most do," Loki retorted. "But some, like me, do not find any use in them."

"Still, you need to put one on." I stated.

"It is not as if I intend to walk in public in this state," Loki said, making me let out a mental sigh of relief. "I intend to retrieve my clothing from the balcony."

"Why are they out there?" I crossed my arms.

"I washed them before I bathed myself," he retorted.

"You know that it is a felony to be seen in public naked, right?" I asked.

"But I do not intend to walk among the public naked, like I said," he sounded annoyed.

"Still, someone could see you outside like that and call the police. Then you'd be arrested and charged with indecent exposure, or something of the like, and be put in jail. The police may call on the Avengers then, and they may call Thor. Then what would you do?" I retorted, smirking.

"I do suppose you are correct again, mortal." He said. "If I do intend to keep myself hidden from Thor, I should try to embrace the customs and laws placed here on Midgard."

"The towels are in the cupboard next to the shower. And it's Allyson!" I replied as I heard him walk off.

Sighing in relief, I made my way to the kitchen. Pulling out a box of cereal, I heard footsteps and looked to the hall to see Loki. The counters rose just enough to censor him from his hips down, but I knew by the way his arm was bent that he had a towel on.

"Thank you," I smiled as I pulled out a bowl and milk.

Loki just shot me an annoyed look before making his way to the balcony doors. He collected his clothes and made his way back to his room, slamming the door behind him. I made my bowl of cereal, warmed up some tea, and sat at the couch, turning the television on. After a bit, Loki returned to the living room, wearing only his pants and boots. What caught my eye was his cut I cleaned up last night. It still looked terrible, but it did manage to scab and the bleeding stopped. He had taken the bandage off, probably to make it easier to bathe.

"Good morning," I said, taking a sip of my tea. "How did you sleep?"

He took a spot next to me on the couch. "It was peaceful." He replied.

"That's good." I went back to eating. "By the way, I do have school this afternoon."

"And that subject concerns me how?" he asked.

"It's just…that…well…" I tried to find the right words. "Since we only met yesterday, and I don't fully trust you to stay here by yourself for four hours alone, I decided to take you with me to school."

The man almost jumped up from the couch. "Why in Hellheim do I, a god, have to tag along with a mortal like you to some silly mortal activity?!"

"Because of your nature." I said truthfully, making Loki twitch. "You could leave and try to take over the world again! I just think it's better to take you with me." I finished off my cereal and tea. I stood up and made my way to the kitchen.

"I absolutely refuse!" he slammed his hands on the counter. He winced and placed a hand on his abdomen.

"If you keep that attitude up, that will begin to bleed again." I stated. "I'll bandage it up before we leave."

"Do you even remember what I had warned you about?" he reminded me.

"I do, but I think it'd be easier on my mind if I knew you were with me and not out causing any mischief." I swept past him and made my way to the small bathroom to retrieve a fresh roll of bandages. "Thor may not think you would attend school and make it harder for him to find you."

"You are just going to keep playing that card on me, are you not?" he said annoyed.

I replied with a playful smile as I walked back into the living room with a fresh roll of bandages. "I think I have a sweater that can suit you very well. Let me do this first and I'll go get it for you." I heard a small growl emit from the man as I began to wrap his wound again.

"You realize that by doing this you are hiding a wanted criminal, correct?" he said as I tied off the bandages.

He was right. This was the guy who almost leveled New York back in May. He is wanted in two entirely different world for murder and more. If I were to get caught, I would be put in prison for life, maybe even taken to Asgard for justice.

"I don't care," I stood and smiled. "Besides, no one will even know it's you."

"And what do you mean by that?" Loki inquired, following me into my bedroom.

I began to dig to see if I could find a sweater for him to wear. "Well, no one was ever able to get a good look at you, so no one knows who you look like," I tossed him a plain green sweater. "Here, try this on."

He smirked as he put it on. "You are a clever one, mortal." The sweater fit him perfectly and the color suited him well.

I walked up to him and smirked. "For the final time, my name is not 'mortal'. My name is Allyson. Get it in your mind."

He smiled and placed a hand on my shoulder. As soon as his hand hit my skin, I flinched, grabbed my shoulder, and backpedaled. Loki's smile faded and his eyes narrowed. His hand was incredibly cold! I never felt it when I was cleaning up his wound since I never physically touched his skin. Now, since he touched my shoulder and I wore a tank top, it was the first time I felt it.

"Your skin…" I breathed. "It's cold as ice."

The corner of his mouth twitched. "I am sorry. I had forgotten you mortals are not used to ones who have cold skin, such as myself."

"What are you talking about?" I demanded. "It's like you always talk in riddles!"

"It is nothing you should concern yourself with." He spat at me. "I assure you I am fine." With a swift turn, he left my room and closed the door behind him. I kept staring at the door for a few moments after he left.

"Loki," I breathed. I didn't know him too well, since we only just met, but I knew there was so much more to him than meets the eye.

I shook my head and dismissed the thought while I got ready for the day. I decided to go with a pair of jeans and a purple long-sleeved shirt with a cami underneath. Styling my hair into a side braid and covering my face with a small amount of makeup, I exited the room and made my way to the desk. Loki was sitting on the couch again and had his scepter in his hands.

"You can't take that," I hesitantly told him.

He looked up at me, his green eyes narrowed and studying me. "Why not?"

"People do not feel safe when someone brings a weapon into public, so they forbid it in many places. Unless you find a way to shrink that into a keychain or something, it's not coming along. We are not going to be gone long."

He sighed and placed his scepter next to the couch, leaning on the wall. "I do not understand most of these silly Midgardian customs."

"And I do not understand most of your Asgardian customs." I retorted as I checked to see if I had everything I needed.

Loki smirked as he stood up and walked next to me. "I noticed your artwork hanging in the bedroom," I froze. "I do have to say, you are one very talented individual."

"T-t-thanks," I stuttered, embarrassed as I put a folder in my bag.

"I have seen many Midgardian artworks, some great and some not so great," he continued. "But the ones I studied last night are possibly the greatest I have ever had the pleasure of viewing."

"To tell you the truth," I stopped what I was doing. "I could not believe I created some of those works myself."

"Well," he patted my back and I shivered away again from the cold. It wasn't as bad as before, but it was still surprising. "I believe those works could be considered the work of a goddess."

I snorted as I put my bag on my shoulder. "Me, a goddess?" I laughed. "Yeah, like in a million years or something."

Loki smirked and I thought I heard him chuckle. Wow, I actually made the guy chuckle, when I never even got him to smile last night! In my mind, that felt like an accomplishment.

"Well," I grabbed my kit and purse. "We have to get going if we are to make it on time." I made my way to the door.

"Lead the way," I heard Loki grumble as I opened the door and leaned my kit up against the hallway wall.

"Oh stop it," I locked the door. "I think you will like it at AI."

"AI?" Loki repeated as we walked to the elevator.

"The Art Institute. AI for short." I explained as the elevator opened up and we climbed in.

"So you do this same silly routine every single day?" the man asked me.

"Not every day." I explained. "Some days I get off and some I have two classes in a row. Tomorrow is a good example. I want you to be prepared to wake up early."

"I do not wake so well, I do have to warn you," he said as the elevator stopped and the doors opened. I lead the way to my car and went around to the back, popping my trunk and lifting my kit inside of it. I then walked to the driver's side and opened my door.

"Are you not going to let me enter?" Loki asked.

"Hold on," I leaned over and opened the door from the inside.

"Do you always have to do this for every passenger in your vehicle?" the man asked.

"Mostly. Now buckle up and we'll get going." I turned the car over.

Loki looked over to me with an eyebrow raised. "'Buckle'?"

I sighed. "You have never been in a car before, huh?"

"I did ride in the open back of a S.H.I.E.L.D. vehicle when I first came to Midgard, if that counts," he replied.

"I guess it does," I leaned back in my seat. "But when you are on the inside, you have to put this thing on in order to protect yourself from injury if you ever get in a crash."

Loki gave me a look. "I do not understand."

I sighed heavier and leaned across him, feeling for the seatbelt. "Let me show you." I crossed the belt over and showed him how to buckle it. I did blush when I finally realized how close I was to the man during all that while I buckled my own seatbelt.

Loki tugged at the fabric. "And every one has these in their vehicles?"

"Yes." I reversed out of the parking lot and pulled out, making my way to school.

"I guess if I do not want to sustain any injuries in the event of a crash," he leaned back and closed his eyes.

I took this opportunity to look at Loki from the corner of my eye. He was hostile in nature, I'll give him that, but I knew that there was a softer side to him inside. He was a very handsome man, possibly the most handsome one I have ever seen. Whenever I looked at him, for some reason, I could feel my heart skip a beat. In my mind, I thought this guy had just hit his head after drinking too much at a costume party and began to think he was the real Loki, but my heart was telling me he was the real deal.

I guess I'll have to figure it out over time.

"What are you looking at?" Loki asked. His eyes were open and he apparently saw me looking at him.

"Sorry," I said as I pulled in to the AI parking garage and found an open spot on the upper level. "I just thought I saw something on the window."

The man looked at the glass, then back to me. "You must be just seeing things, Allyson." When his smooth voice spoke my name, I surely could feel my hear skip a few beats.

"Let's go. I have an hour before class starts so we can hang out at the café." I popped my trunk and grabbed my belongings I brought along with me. Loki stepped out, locking and shutting the door. I thanked him with a smile and he looked away.

"I am hungry," he said as we climbed down the steps to the sidewalk from the upper level.

"Well, you should have at least had something little to eat," I retorted, crossing the street. "You had enough time to bathe yourself and wash your clothes."

"I do not know how to cook." He replied.

I sighed. "I am a bit hungry too. I'll get a pretzel and we can share." I opened the door and we entered the building.

"I will never stoup as low as eating such mortal junk food!" Loki snapped, causing some people nearby to stare at us, including security. Loki noticed the security and leaned down to me. "You never told me there were police here."

"That is because they are here to protect the school. If you are good, then you will be okay." I entered the café and made my way back to the couches.

"Hey Ally!" one of my friends, David, greeted me.

"Yo!" I smiled back, leaning my kit on a table and placed my bags on the surface. All of my friends held their hands up as if to wave and I did the same in return.

"Who's your friend?" Another one of my friends asked me.

I turned to see Loki sitting in a chair at the table. "Oh, um…" I began. "This is…my old friend…Luke!" I announced, finally coming up with a good story. "We were friends since elementary and he left to return to his home in England to attend high school and college. He finally came back to live here, but he is still looking for a place to stay. So I am allowing him to stay with me in the meantime."

I began to shuffle through my purse for my wallet and I noticed Loki looking at me with a look that read 'you-seriously-expect-me-to-play-along-with-that-stupid-story?' "Please go along with it," I whispered low so only he could hear it. "I promise to make it as painless as possible."

He rolled his emerald eyes and sighed. "It is nice to finally meet a portion of Allyson's friends." He said.

"It's nice to meet you," David shook Loki's hand, soon after pulling back. "Are you alright? You are freezing cold."

He shrugged. "It was cold in Allyson's car, so I guess my hands have not warmed up yet." I sighed as he smirked at me.

"I'm going to get a pretzel." I announced as I walked off. I tried to keep an eye on Loki to make sure he didn't do anything too crazy. Once I paid, I stood to the side and waited for the pretzel to come out. That entire time, my eyes were on Loki, who was looking at the television.

"Pretzel!" one of the café workers called and I collected the item, heading back to the table.

"What did I miss?" I asked, opening the box and breaking off a small section of pretzel.

"Nothing much," David replied. "Luke kept looking at the TV." I looked over to Loki and nudged his shin. He turned to me and his green eyes were narrowed.

"Why do you nudge my shin?" he asked in a bored way.

"Just trying to get your attention." I broke a piece of the pretzel off and offered him it. "Here. You didn't have anything for breakfast, didn't you?"

He growled softly as he took the piece and hesitantly took a bite. "This actually tastes very good. I like it." He announced.

The rest of school was a bit boring. I had to explain to my teacher that 'Luke' was just visiting and he may be here for the next few weeks. He kept complaining to me, quietly as to not disturb the lecture, about the class being boring. I handed him a few pieces of paper and a pencil to keep him entertained.

After class, Loki entered my apartment and immediately crashed on the couch. "How in Hellheim do you manage to continue this routine on a daily basis?" he asked, grabbing his scepter and examined it once again.

"When you are paying $86,000 tuition for something like this, you get used to it." I replied, walking into the kitchen. "I'm going to make yakisoba for dinner, so you can watch to see how to make it if you'd like."

Loki stood up with a sigh and walked into the kitchen as I pulled out a pack of yakisoba and bacon. As I cooked the noodles and bacon, the man hovered over me as he studied the process of how I made one of my favorite meals. He was standing so close to me that we were practically touching.

"Done," I placed equal parts of noodles in two separate bowls, sliding one to him. "Enjoy."

"You did not lace this with poison, did you?" he wondered.

"Of course not. I'm not that horrible of a person." I sat at the couch and turned on the television as Loki sat next to me.

"Loki," I began, setting my empty bowl on the table. "Ever since I met you, I have been thinking…"

"You are not falling hopelessly in love with me, right?" he interrupted.

"No!" I retorted. "I keep having my doubts that you are the real Loki who tried to take over our world."

He almost did a spit take with noodles, but ended up choking on them a bit before managing to wash them down with water. "Why do you think that, mortal?!"

"You keep saying you have powers, but you have no proof of having any! I found you in a field in the middle of the night. Who's to say that you are another mortal who was walking home from a costume party, drunk, and got stabbed and mugged by someone?" I replied.

"You dare to question my birthrights?!" he slammed his near-empty bowl on the table and leaped at me, pinning me to the couch. I tried once again to break free, but his hand pinned my wrists very tight above my head as his other hand held his scepter.

"I assure you, mortal, I am very real." He hissed, placing the scepter just above my chest.

"Then prove it," I hissed back, finally getting an idea. "Prove it that you are the real Loki. Tell me your backstory."

He smirked wildly, the dark circles in his eyes darkening and his emerald eyes glowing. "It would be better to just show you.."

I felt a burning sensation on my wrists as I screamed out in pain. My eyes closed tight and all I saw at first was nothing but black. Then, suddenly, a whole mess of pictures and memories flashed by my eyes. Everything that he could remember was being projected in my head. Then everything slowed down from the point where Thor was to be crowned king up until his escape. Blue skin, Thor's exile, Odin falling into the Odinsleep, Loki falling off the rainbow bridge, and so much more.

It finally ended with Loki's escape and I saw nothing once again. The burning in my wrists stopped and I opened my eyes to see Loki still hovering over me. I felt my cheeks wet with tears and my breath had become slightly labored.

"Do you believe I am still a fraud?" he hissed into my ear, sending a chill down my spine.

I could only shake my head in reply, a deep sigh emitting from my mouth. Loki then released my wrists and I sat up, wiping the tears from my eyes.

"I am…sorry…" I whispered. "I'm sorry for ever doubting you…"

I heard a chuckle and I looked up to see Loki leaning against the hallway wall. "I was very fortunate to keep that power. I am glad that you no longer feel that I am a fraud." He ran a hand over his hair.

I stood up and walked over to him. "I'm sorry you have had such a troubled life. I only wish it were better." I excused myself to my room and went to the shower.

My mind was very alive while I washed my hair. The image of him letting go of that staff and falling into the abyss brought me to my knees in tears. I could not believe someone like him could have such a sad story leading up to his hostility. In my heart, I wish I would have been there to be a friend that he desperately needed.

That night I could not sleep. My mind was wild with Loki's memories and it was keeping me up. It got to the point where I went out to the balcony and sat on the ground, looking to the stars. I leaned against the bars of the balcony. All of the memories Loki had shown me flashed through my mind again. My wrists began to burn and I winced, looking at them. No marks were present on my wrists, but the stinging was still there.

"I am so sorry, Loki," I whispered, my eyelids feeling heavy. I had no idea why, but it felt like I've known him all my life, even though I just met him a little over a day ago. My eyes closed and I drifted off to sleep on the balcony.

All of my dreams that night were filled with Loki and his memories. Even in my sleeping state, I felt tears sliding down my cheeks from knowing Loki never really had a true friend while he was growing up.

If I was ever on Asgard and grew up with him, I would be his friend.

* * *

**A/N: Rated T for mild violence, mild language, and VERY little sexual themes. NOTHING OVER TEEN! I don't do that. Takes place Post-Thor, Post-Avengers, and Pre-Thor 2**

Here is a good example of what little sexual things I will add in my fanfics. I will not go into detail with these scenes, so be warned! Sorry if you get offended.

I was going to delay me questioning Loki of him being fake or real, but I got really lazy to wait and I found the post-cooking scene to be perfect.

The original title for this chapter was set to be "A Mischievous Day" but since DA wouldn't let me place the '~' around the title due to length, I changed it.

I've written two installments for "The Victim of Mischief" within two days... I can see where this is going...

I'll probably fast forward to the week after in the next chapter to kind of speed things up a bit. This takes place the second week of October 2012 and I plan on getting to the real good stuff by the last week of November in the story. Be prepared for that.

Loki, Thor, and The Avengers (c) Marvel

Story (c) me


	3. Chapter 2: The Party

**This took WAY longer than expected. Sorry for the wait! I meant to write last week on break, but I had to finish a Jack Frost drawing for the Anime Contest at the Japanese Garden so I got sidetracked. I also blame tumblr...**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Party

The next morning I woke up to the sound of my phone alarm blaring in my ear, telling me to get up. My eyes fluttered open and I sat up, yawning and turning my alarm off. I stretched as I kicked the sheets off my body and swung them over the edge of my bed.

Wait. I could have sworn I had fallen asleep on the balcony the night before. No, I did. For sure. Although it wasn't my ideal choice for sleep, I had still slept there. Unless…

"Loki?" I left my room and walked out to the living room.

He sat on the couch, looking at me with a half-smile. "I assume you slept well? Granted that you did spend half of it out on the balcony." He said.

"I did, but how did I end up in my bed?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at the god.

"It is not easy carrying a sleeping mortal to her bed chambers." He replied, crossing his arms. "I woke in the dead of night and, when I noticed you slumbering on the balcony in the cold, I placed you in your bed."

So this guy actually helped me back into my bed, despite me being a dead weight from sleeping. "It's not like I meant to sleep outside. I just went out there to…clear my mind. Thank you for putting me back in bed." I replied, walking into the kitchen and began to pour myself some cereal. The clock on the microwave read 5:30 am.

"You are welcome." He retorted, standing and walking to his room.

"Remember that we have to leave by seven!" I called out after him, sitting on the couch and turning the television on.

A week had passed quickly by since I first met Loki. He still hasn't gotten completely used to his new identity as Luke, but he was at least trying to get used to life on Earth. I had taken him out on the first weekend with me to the mall for new clothes. That earned us a lot of looks as he kept saying the clothes were not up to his standards. I managed to convince him to pick out some nice casual ones, which all consisted of the colors green, golden, and black. That is no surprise to me.

Now we were just hanging around the apartment. Loki was sitting on the couch, flipping through television channels, as I worked on my homework at my desk. He finally settled on a show I never watched and sighed deeply.

"Is there not anything entertaining to do here I this desert?" he asked me.

"Not too much now, as convention season is ending." I replied, continuing with my homework.

"Conventions?" Loki pondered.

"But, now that I think about it, there is a Halloween party at my school next Friday. We can go to that." I turned to him.

"Halloween party…" the god looked to the balcony. "I have heard about that holiday from Asgardians who have visited Midgard. It is where mortals dress as being in which they are not and go around their neighborhoods demanding candy, correct?"

"Yes," I winked. "This party is called the 'Up All Nightmare' and it goes from ten at night to three in the morning. Some of my friends are going to be there and I am going in my kimono."

I heard Loki 'hmmm' as he sat back against the couch. "You mean to tell me people dress in costumes and attend parties such as this to celebrate this holiday?"

"Yeah, and you can go too. You can wear your Asgard wear and say that you found a rare picture of the guy who tried to level New York and created a costume of that. You can enter the costume contest, like I am."

Loki raised an eyebrow at me and then relaxed again. "I look forward to this event, Allyson."

"Yay!" I clapped my hands. "I can't wait either!"

Loki gave me a smile that made me melt inside before I returned to my homework. I kept sneaking peeks at the god throughout my homework and I always smiled. I was glad he was finally getting used to living with a mortal like me.

"So," I began, finishing off my homework for the day and standing up. I walked over to the couch and sat down next to Loki. "How are you getting used to life here?"

The god looked at me and sighed. "I have found it troubling to get accustomed to it, but I guess it is not as torturing as I had expected."

I smiled again. I then got an idea and clapped my hands, making him jump. "I'll make us some brownies!"

"Brownies?" Loki asked me as I stood up and walked into the kitchen.

"You'll like them. Trust me," I replied, pulling out a box of mix and a mixing bowl. I opened the fridge and retrieved eggs and began to mix up the brownies. "Can you get me a pan for this, Loki? I have to mix this. The pan is in the lower cabinet next to the oven."

I heard him sigh as he walked into the kitchen. He got the pan for me and I turned to smile at him. As he walked back to the couch, I noticed something that almost made me scream.

Loki was sitting on the couch as ANOTHER Loki was walking back.

"H-h-h-h-h-h-!" I stuttered, pointing at him.

"I figured out that as each week passes, I gain back a small percentage of my powers." The one on the couch smiled as he twisted his wrist. The other one glitched before he faded away.

My mouth was open so wide a fly could fly in and I probably would not notice. I relaxed a bit before laughing. "Do not scare me like that again." I warned and the god chuckled.

I told myself that he was probably going to be doing this sort of thing every week.

~The Night of the Party~

I pulled my hair back into a bun and began to secure it down with bobby pins. It was the night of the Up All Nightmare and I was so excited to attend. My red kimono was already on me, with the exception of the sash. I needed to drive and I didn't want it to get messed up.

"There," I told myself as I finished getting ready. I looked really nice and I was ready to attack the night. I then left my bathroom, grabbed my sash and small red purse, and left my room.

"Loki!" I called to the god. "I'm ready. If we plan on getting there in time, you need to hurry!"

I heard the sound of heavy boots pacing the floor and I turned to the hall. He was wearing the same outfit as on the night I first met him. The hole where he had been stabbed had been patched up and his staff was placed in his right hand.

"Wow…" he said as his eyes scanned me. "You look stunning."

"Thank you," I looked away embarrassed. "You look very nice too."

Loki walked up next me and held his left arm out to me. "Shall we?" he motioned me with his elbow.

I smiled as I linked my right arm to his. "Let's." We exited the apartment and made our way to the party.

"What was with the arm thing back at the apartment, Loki?" I asked when we were at the stoplight near my school. "Not that I am complaining or anything…"

Loki looked at me with his emerald eyes. Man, those eyes always seemed to be glowing. "I was being nice. I do have the pleasure of escorting a beautiful woman to an event, am I correct?"

I felt my face get red as the light turned green. "You think I'm…beautiful?"

"Of course, Allyson," he replied, his voice making me melt yet again. "You are perhaps the most beautiful mortal I have had the pleasure of ever meeting."

I smiled as I pulled into a parking spot. "Thanks." I replied as I turned the car off and stepped out. I put my sash on and adjusted it to be correct.

"Why did you not do that while we were back at the apartment?" Loki asked as we walked to the front. I almost laughed when I saw someone in an owl mascot costume and a whole group of people in costume ready to enter.

"I did not want it to get ruined while I drove." I replied as I walked up to my friends. "The party don't start 'till I walk in!" I sang.

David turned around and immediately hugged me in a friendly manner. "You look awesome!" he said before looking over to Loki. "Hi, Luke. Who are you supposed to be?"

I looked to Loki and gave him a look that read 'please-go-with-my-excuse'. The god sighed and replied "Do you remember that person who almost leveled New York?"

"Wasn't his name Loki or something?" another one of my friends, Matthew, asked.

"Yes. Well I managed to find a very rare photograph of him and I admired his outfit. So I created an outfit just like it." He gave a small smile.

"Well, I think it looks awesome!" David patted Loki on the armor. "You look just like the guy!"

Loki and I looked at each other before we laughed. Oh, if only they knew the truth.

"Okay everyone!" one person said. "Those who already signed a waiver stand over here. All the rest, over there!"

I grabbed Loki's arm and lead us to the signed line and pulled out two emergency contact cards. "These cards are what I got when I signed the waivers for us. Here's yours." I handed him one. "They have put a paper bracelet on you so that they can keep track of who is invited and who's not."

Loki gave me a smile. "I got it. Besides, I am thousands of years old, but I still find trouble in understanding these types of customs."

I smiled as they started to let people in. Once I got out bracelets, I looked over to David, who was signing a waiver. "We are going to the photo booth!" I told him and he gave me a thumbs up. I grabbed Loki's hand and I dragged us to the booth. There were people already in front of us, so we had to wait a second.

"Next," the photographer said.

"Let's go!" I walked up to the booth and pulled out my red fan as Loki followed behind. He pointed his scepter in front of him, towards the camera, as I held my fan near my face in a traditional Japanese geisha pose.

"Your costumes look amazing!" the photographer told us afterwards. "You two make such a cute couple."

"Thank you and we are not a couple," I smiled and Loki gave her a smile too. We then walked to where David and Matthew waited for us.

"I have to agree, you two do make a cute couple." David patted my arm and smiled wide.

"We are not dating!" I gave him a light punch and he winced away, laughing.

We went up to the lounge area where the karaoke was taking place. There were already many people crowding there, but we managed to get a table near the action.

"Would you like to participate in the costume contest?" one lady came around to us and offered me and Loki a sheet of paper.

"Yes, thank you," I replied, taking two sheets and she walked off. After I filled them out, I sent David off to return them as he went up to pick a song.

"He is like a servant to you, correct?" Loki asked and I looked at him.

"Not in the slightest, but he is a really good friend. Met him on the second day I was here." I replied.

Loki then sighed and placed his arm across the back of my chair. "This is going to be interesting."

"What?" I blushed a bit as I noticed his finger was brushing up against my arm.

"Us witnessing others embarrassing themselves as they sing Midgardian songs to a crowd of critics." He explained.

"Well, some people like to sing, and others don't, like me." I said.

"You cannot sing?" he replied.

"No, I can, but I choose not to do it in front of people." I blushed deeper as David returned with a few bowls of popcorn.

"Then why don't you go up tonight and attempt to overcome your fear?" he asked as he placed a piece of popcorn in his mouth.

"No thank you," I replied as someone went up and began to sing a Lady Gaga song. "I do not want to embarrass myself in front of a whole crowd of people."

"I agree with Luke." David said. "You should go up and sing something. I am!"

"You just got here!" I replied. "You don't know what we are even talking about!"

"True, but with the way I noticed you two chatting, I knew what you were talking about. Like I said, I am going up."

"But you are singing with someone else." I pointed out. "You guys are suggesting that I do it alone."

"I've never heard you sing before. Do it!" David encouraged me.

I looked over to Loki, who gave me a reassuring smile. I sighed and stood up. "Fine!" I walked over to the booth and began to look for a song. I finally decided on one, filled out a sheet, and went back to rejoin my group.

After an hour and a half, the announcer finally said, "Next up, we have Allyson singing 'At the Beginning' as heard in the movie 'Anastasia'!" I immediately felt butterflies in my stomach as I stood up.

"Knock them dead, Ally!" David cheered me on. I grabbed the microphone and looked to Loki. He was giving me a reassuring smile once again just as the music began. I knew this song was originally supposed to be a duet, but I intended to sing both parts. I sighed and held the microphone up to my mouth and began to sing:

_"We were strangers_

_Starting out on a journey_

_Never dreaming_

_What we'd have to go through_

_Now here we are_

_And I'm suddenly standing_

_At the beginning with you."_

I looked to Loki and I smiled at him as I continued.

_"No one told me_

_I was going to find you_

_Unexpected_

_What you did to my heart_

_When I lost hope_

_You were there to remind me_

_This is the start."_

I closed my eyes and began to twirl around as the chorus began.

_"And life is a road and I wanna keep going_

_Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing_

_"Life is a road, now and forever_

_Wonderful journey!"_

I looked and saw that David had begun to clap his hands along to the song and Loki had joined in. People passing in the halls even came in and began to clap along to the song. Almost everyone in the room followed along as I kept on dancing and singing.

_I'll be there when the world stops turning_

_I'll be there when the storm is through_

_In the end I wanna be standing_

_At the beginning with you."_

I looked to Loki again and kept eye contact with him as I began the second verse.

_"We were strangers on a crazy adventure_

_Never dreaming, how our dreams would come true_

_Now here we stand, unafraid of the future_

_At the beginning with you."_

I began to dance once again and it seemed like many of the couples began to do so as well.

_"And life is a road and I wanna keep going_

_Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing_

_Life is a road, now and forever_

_Wonderful journey_

_I'll be there when the world stops turning_

_I'll be there when the storm is through_

_In the end I wanna be standing_

_At the beginning with you."_

I noticed Loki standing up and clapped to the song as I continued on.

_"Knew there was somebody somewhere_

_Like me alone in the dark_

_Now I know my dream will live on_

_I've been waiting so long _

_Nothing's gonna tear us apart!"_

Everyone in the room seemed to stand up and cheer me on as I kept singing.

_"And life is a road and I wanna keep going_

_Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing_

_Life is a road, now and forever_

_Wonderful journey_

_I'll be there when the world stops turning_

_I'll be there when the storm is through_

_In the end I wanna be standing_

_At the beginning with you."_

I knew what the next part and I got a brilliant idea. "I want to hear you all sing this next part with me!" Almost everyone joined in as the next part came on.

_"Life is a road and I wanna keep going_

_Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing on!_

_Starting out on a journey!"_

As I prepared to finish off strong, many people kept the beat with their hands and some sang along.

_"Life is a road and I wanna keep going_

_Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing_

_In the end I wanna be standing _

_At the beginning with you."_

As I hung on to the last note for a while, I put my hand out in front of me and closed my eyes. As I lowered the microphone and the song ended, the entire crowd exploded into applause for me. My eyes scanned the room and my eyes landed on my friends.

David was shouting "Go Ally!" over and over again. Matthew was also standing up and cheering for me. Then my eyes landed on him.

Loki was standing up and cheering for me as well. A big warm smile was spread across his face.

I gave the microphone back to the announcer as I returned to my seat. I immediately was showered in comments and hugs from my friends.

"You were awesome!" Matthew said his voice far from its normal monotone one.

"Awesome?!" David shook my shoulders as I sat back down. "She was AMAZING! I don't think I have ever heard someone singing like that!"

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned to see Loki sitting back down as well. "You two have it all wrong!" he said. "Sure, she was awesome and amazing, but to me, she was incredibly stunning." His voice was laced with the sweetest honey one could ever imagine.

I smiled wide, tears beginning to form in my eyes. "Thanks, guys." I wiped them away. "You have no idea what that means to me. It makes me so happy. God now my makeup is going to run!"

"Why are you happy enough to cry?" Matthew asked.

"Because," I looked to Loki. "I am very blessed to have such amazing friends as you all."

Almost immediately, David had me in his arms, crushing me in a friendly embrace. Some of my other AI friends came to me and gave me the biggest group hug I have ever experienced.

I looked to Loki as the hug dispersed and his face showed an expression of happiness as he chuckled. "It seems like you have acquired quite a loving bunch of acquaintances during your time here."

I couldn't help but smile and, before I even knew it, I wrapped my arms around the god's neck. "Yes, but you are possibly one of the best one I have ever had the pleasure of meeting."

I felt Loki's arms wrap around my waist as he pulled me in a bit more. "I could not have said it better myself."

I didn't know how long we had been hugging until one of my friends interrupted us with a fake cough. We both pulled away and looked in opposite directions, faces red with embarrassment.

After about another hour of hanging out, stuffing our faces with popcorn, and laughing at each other's cheesy jokes, the announcer finally announced that the contest was about to start. Loki grabbed his staff and we both went up to the group. I had entered the "Most Creative" category and Loki had entered the "Best Overall" one.

"Now we shall start with our 'Most Creative' category!" the announcer said and the whole room began to applaud. After ten names had been called, the announcer said, "Now we have Allyson, dressed in her kimono!"

The entire crowd erupted in cheers as I crossed the red carpet, turning and fanning myself with my fan. As I exited the carpet and returned to my seat, I was showered in yet more comments. I heard some, but my attention was on Loki. He was giving me a congratulatory smile as he mouthed "good job".

"Thanks," I mouthed back as the last of the "Most Creative" went on. I didn't really pay attention to the "Scariest" category, but my attention was fully on the "Best Overall" category.

"First, we have Luke, who is dressed as Loki of Asgard!" I stood and cheered as he crossed the red carpet and the announcer continued, "Sure, Loki was the person who did try to level New York earlier this year, but Luke was inspired by a rare photo of Loki to create this outfit."

Loki then pointed his scepter and began to move it slowly across the crowd threateningly. This caused a group dressed as a few of the Avengers to hold up their fists, but in a playful way. That caused almost everyone to laugh as I noticed the side of Loki's mouth to twitch. His scepter landed on me and he held it there for a second before he exited and sat back down.

"You did not inform me that the Avengers were going to attend." He whispered to me.

"Costumes~!" I sung. "Besides, you were great."

I saw the god relax a bit before replying to me. "Thank you."

The contest ended and the judges were trying to narrow it down to a winner per category. While the judges did their thing, Loki, David, and I entertained ourselves with a competition to see who could catch the most popcorn in their mouth.

"I do not understand why you mortals enjoy holding competitions such as this." Loki complained about halfway through.

I nudged him "Because it is fun! Plus we are bored and they are still judging."

"Yeah," David was still chewing the piece he had just caught in his mouth. "Be patient."

"Being patient is not really my best skill." He picked up a piece of popcorn and aimed it at me. I opened my mouth wide as he tossed it lightly, successfully landing the popcorn in my mouth. He landed it perfectly enough to land near the back of my throat and made me cough. As I took a drink of water, David placed a hand on my back, as if to say, "Are you alright?"

"I'm not dead yet," I told them, my voice a bit hoarse. My friends began to chuckle a bit and I joined in.

"We are now going to announce the winners for each category!" the woman announcer said. "Fist will be the 'Most Creative' category. Our winner is…Allyson in her kimono!"

My mouth dropped open wide as applause echoed throughout the room. I stood up and made my way to the front, collecting a backpack with candy, a new flash drive, and markers inside.

"Congratulations!" the woman told me and I replied with a bow, returning to my seat

"Nice going!" David said. "I bet it was the karaoke that sent you over the top."

"I have to agree," Matt said.

"I would have to agree, but it was not the karaoke alone," Loki explained. "I believe that it was her amazing beauty and beautiful kimono that aided her."

"You're just saying that, Luke," I blushed, giving him a playful shove.

"Come on, Ally!" David began. "You are very beautiful, like Luke says."

I felt my face turn hot as the announcer called out, "Now for the winner of the 'Best Overall!' The winner is...Cleopatra!"

I turned to Loki with a sad kind of smile. "I'm sorry. There is always next year." I said, shrugging a bit.

His face was calm as he picked up another piece of popcorn. "It is alright. It may have been that since I was responsible for the destruction of that city that caused me to lose." He placed the piece of popcorn in his mouth.

"It probably wasn't that." I laughed a bit and I heard him chuckle. I looked over to him and smiled. "It was probably something else, but we can't argue with the judge's decision."

"No we cannot." He looked over and smiled.

I felt my face get hot and my heart skip a beat when he smiled. Quickly turning my head away, I placed a piece of popcorn in my mouth and chewed as one of my friends went up to sing. As they did, I kept glancing over at Loki out of the corner of my eye. I had only met the guy a few weeks ago and, despite what reports came out of the Manhattan disaster, he wasn't _that _bad. Sure, he is trying to keep a low profile and not get caught, but he is still not what many say he is.

He wasn't a monster.

As the rest of the night dragged on, we decided to leave the karaoke lounge and hang out in the café on the first floor. We were all getting a bit tired and it didn't help that the school had turned the lights off. Our group-which consisted of me, Loki, David, and Matthew-talked and shared a few laughs to keep us awake long enough to make it home. At one point, I had yawned and leaned on Loki, shutting my eyes for a second.

"Aw! You two look so cute together!" I heard David say in a teasing voice.

"Yeah?" I stuck my tongue out at him without opening my eyes. "I'm just a bit tired is all. I still have to drive home, so I deserve a few moments of rest."

"Suit yourself. I don't think that armor of Luke's looks too comfortable to me."

"That's what you think." I muttered, smirking a bit as I yawned again.

It was nearing the end of the night and people were already leaving the party. We decided to leave as well and, saying our goodbyes, Loki and I made our way back to my car. I unlocked the car and climbed in, leaning over to open Loki's door and turned the car on.

"So did you have fun?" I asked, pulling out of the school parking lot and onto the road.

"I found it to be quite enjoyable." Loki replied, settling into his seat.

"That's good to hear." I smiled as I drove down the road, yawning slightly.

"Are you sure you are in a good condition to be operating a vehicle?" He asked with a voice showing a bit of concern.

"I am tired, but not that tired, Loki," I smirked at him. "I'm pretty sure I can drive safely." I saw him shrug out of the corner of my eye and I laughed a bit.

It wasn't long before we arrived back at my apartment. When we got inside, I locked the door and saw Loki standing near the hallway opening, as if he was waiting for me. I walked over to him and smiled.

"I'm glad you had fun!" I told him.

"I am glad I accompanied you. In truth, I had my doubts this event would not be enjoyable." He smirked.

I balled my hand up slightly and gave him a playful punch on his arm. "Shut up. I knew you were going to have fun, no matter what!"

The god chuckled, leaning down and placing a quick kiss on my cheek. "I bid you goodnight, Allyson." He said, walking to his room and shutting the door.

I stood there, wide eyed at what just happened. My hand went up to my cheek and my fingers brushed where he had kissed. I barely knew the guy for a month and he does this! My face felt hot and my knees were weak, but I shrugged those things off as I made my way to my bedroom. I put on a tank top and a pair of sweat pants and fell onto my bed, closing my eyes to go to sleep.

But one thought kept me up. I could not get the memory of the kiss out of my head. In fact, Loki was the only thing invading my thoughts at the moment. I didn't know why, but there was just something about him that made me smile.

"I'm falling in love with the God of Mischief." I chuckled softly to myself before turning over and finally falling asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the wait!**

**The song in here is one of my favorites! It is a lovely song and I fell in love with it when I first heard it. I recommend it to anyone who wants to listen to a good song!**

**Darn tumblr took over my life! I seriously meant to update, but I had several RPs (roleplays) on there that I do as Loki and I needed to do those. **

**I don't know if I am going to fast forward a bit in the next chapter, but I will decide when I get to it. Once I update Strife's Story, I will start a schedule so all my fanfics get updated/started equally. Go to my DA and look in my journals for the schedule!**

**I have to go now! Got some tumbling to do! Stay classy my friends!**


End file.
